


Bending is an Art

by egdelwonk7102



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egdelwonk7102/pseuds/egdelwonk7102
Summary: How will a boy from the Southern Water Tribe handle life beyond the snow after being persuaded to join the world of pro-bending? His dreams are difficult to chase when his past drags him into a state of isolation. But, he may find comfort in the arms of his new friends.





	1. Meeting Her

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is my first story, I have major plans and ideas for it. Updates are very sporadic, but I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing since I'm on a break from school. Thank you for reading. All comments are welcomed. Also, if you have any ideas or would like to help me write this, I'm open to any suggestions.

The avatar has returned home and all I can think about is how badly my body aches. Every move I make proliferates the pain, but I can’t stop. The water practically  _begs_ me to bring it to life. The snow beneath my boots crunches with every twist and turn as I move with the water that I’m bending. It’s harder to control when you bend it slowly, but I find that it is much more beautiful than the standard forms taught by all the masters. They think that what I’m doing is a waste of my abilities. Sure, I can bend how they want me to, offensively and defensively, but, bending is so much more than a weapon. They want us to use our skills to fight, but why can’t we also use them to express ourselves and create art.

Well, at least out here I can practice in peace. And there’s plenty of water. There’s no one out here to judge me or distract m—

“Oh my gosh, that’s so awesome!”

And there goes my balance and concentration. She catches me as I’m coming out of a turn and I fall into a pile of what used to be snow. The water that I was bending fell to the ground along with me. The force of the fall intensifies the pain already wracking my body.

I grunt in agony and my attempts at standing are futile. Instead, I look around for the person who caught me off guard. I see her running towards, but she’s not alone. Something else is running even faster, but its white fur makes it hard to tell apart from the snow. It skids to a stop, dowsing me with slush.

“AH! HEY, stop licking me!” Its tongue is long and warm. 

“Naga, cut it out. Leave him alone!” Her voice cuts through the air.

As she pulls whatever animal that is off of me, her face comes into view. She’s Avatar Korra, back from Republic City. She’s beautiful. She’s amazing. Even down here at the Southern Water Tribe, I’ve heard about all the times she’s saved the world. And she’s only a year older than me.

“I’m sorry about that. Sometimes she gets excited.” The animal sits obediently beside her with her tail wagging so hard the rest of her body is shaking.

I can’t even speak. My legs burn and my face is hot. I may be overheated from the bending, but I’m sure that my cheeks are rosy red from embarrassment. Here I am, collapsed on the ground, gasping for air while the most powerful person in the world, my idol, stands above me.

“Are you okay?” I can hear the concern in her voice, but I can’t force myself to respond with words. So, I violently shake my head and end up making myself dizzy. I can move a little bit more and I settle for sitting in the snow with my legs crossed. She sits down too, right in front of me, staring with wide eyes full of amazement.

“That was beautiful! I’ve never seen anyone bend like that!” She speaks with so much energy that she can’t possibly be talking to me. I’m not anything special. And yet, we are the only two people out here.

Before I speak, I bend some water into my dry mouth so I don’t sound like an idiot.

“Uh...uhm… Thank you.” Aaaand I blew my chance. I should’ve said something that conveyed a little more confidence. But no, my shyness had to take control and force me to sound like a little girl with a crush on her older brother’s best friend.

“Is that what they’re teaching now? Where’d you learn to waterbend like that?” Her excitement is palpable.

I hesitate because my answer to the question sounds kinda lame. “I, uh, I taught myself.” My cheeks are on fire.

“Wow. That was awesome... My name is Korra by the way. What’s yours?”

Now my whole body's on fire. I can’t believe that the Avatar wants to know my name. I can’t wait to tell Kinna and Makani about this.

“My name is Sennaruk, but you can call me Senna.”


	2. See You Tomorrow

“So, how long have you been bending like that?... Senna… Senna!”

“Huh? Oh, sorry…” I’m lost in my thoughts. I can’t believe that I’m riding on a polar bear dog with the Avatar.

“I started doing this a few months ago. My bending instructors only teach me how to heal and fight. But, I think waterbending is so much more than combat. It’s so beautiful to see the water flowing around you, and it’s even better to feel the movements of the water in your body like it’s connected to you.”

“Ya'know, your eyes light up when you talk about this. You must really love what you do.”

“I do love it, but no one else does. They want to weaponize us benders and use us to build their armies and fight their wars.” I can tell that my seriousness hit close to home for her.

There’s a long silence until we reach the main road. I have all this alone time with the Avatar, yet I can’t bring myself to ask any of questions buzzing in my mind. Instead, the chatter of people along the road break the monotony. What are they talking about? Are they looking at us because the she's Avatar, and Chief’s daughter, and has come back home? Or is it because there’s a random nobody riding with her? My thoughts are cut off when she taps on my leg to get my attention. When did she get of off Naga? I assume that she's dropping me off here, so I get down too.

“Would it be cool if I come and watch you practice again?” She asks nonchalantly.

“Uh… sure. If you want to. I practice everyday after class.”

“Okay, so can we meet here tomorrow?”

“Uh, okay.”

“Great. See you tomorrow, Senna!”

“Okay… bye.” And then, she was gone down the road. Naga at her side.

Did I really just make plans with the Avatar? I think I did. No... I definitely did. Now I have to tell someone just to be sure that I’m not making it up. Kida should be around her somewhere. If I start walking, maybe I'll run into her. She did something to do after class, so she could still be out.

* * *

 

After stumbling around for a few minutes, tripping over my own feet once or twice, I see her coming towards me with both arms full of groceries. Her mom must have told to get some because she didn’t want to shop with Kida’s three younger sisters running around.

“Hey, Senna!” She yelled from a distance.

“Hi, Kida. You won’t believe what happened to—”

“The avatar is back.” she said dryly.

“She is, but that’s not what I was going to say. Well… that’s kinda what I was gonna say— Hey, do you need help with those bags?”

“No, I don’t need  _ any _ help because I just  _ love _ the way my arms go numb from carrying tons of food!”

“Just let me help you. You don’t have to be such a b—”

“What did you want to tell me?”

I’m surprised she was even able to get the bags out of the store. I’ve only been holding half of them for a few seconds and my arms feel like they might fall off. We are walking towards her house.

“You know how I go out to practice after class every day?”

“Yeah.”

“And how the Avatar is back?”

“Yes.”

“And how she has a giant polar bear—”

“YES, YES, YES! I know, just tell me the story!”

“Alright, alright. I was practicing like always do. My body was turned towards the water and I guess with the sound of the water moving or with me being lost in my thoughts, I didn’t hear anyone coming. And, suddenly, her polar bear dog, her name is Naga, jumped on me and started licking my face!”

“Serves you right for eating half my lunch yesterday.”

“Anyway, I fell and splashed water all over myself. And when I looked up, she was standing right in front of me!”

“Can you hurry the story along. I’m still hungry and I don’t want to have to wait for you to finish when we reach my house.”

“Fine. Long story short, she thought my bending was awesome and wants to watch me practice tomorrow!”

I feel much better now that I'm not holding onto this anymore. I’m glad I got to see her before I got home. Now, I have something to look forward to tomorrow, assuming she even wants to come with us.

“That’s so COOL! So, I guess I can take this as an invitation to join you tomorrow?”

“Duh… don’t you always come watch me practice?” I’m relieved that she wants to come. I couldn’t do it by myself and I know that she likes the avatar too.”

"Well, I thought you might want to be alone. I wouldn’t want to crash your date.” She gives me knowing look.

“It’s not a date… Besides, I couldn’t do it without my number one best friend.”

“You mean only friend.”

“I take it back. You’re only an acquaintance. I only talk to you because I feel pity for you.”

“Hmm, same.”

“That’s low… But, seriously, I want you to come with me tomorrow.”

“You know I’m there. I wouldn’t abandon you at one of the most important times of your life.”

“Thanks, best friend.”

“Absolutely.”

The walk to her house is always shorter when you have someone to talk to. It’s long and lonely in the morning before the sun rises above the snow peaks. And it’s even lonelier when I have to leave her to go home. I wish I didn’t have to go home.


	3. Home

As the sky darkens, the pain returns. The twilight hues trigger my memories of the times I’ve spent with him in private. He’s been gone on the fishing boat for a month, but I can still feel his strong hands grasping my arms. I can still feel his sticky breath against my skin. I can still feel him inside me. The pain hasn’t left since the first time he said “I’m gonna make you feel real good.”

I said yes every time he wanted me, but I never wanted him. But, when I watched him undress then undress me, I no longer had any thoughts other than:  _ “It will be over soon.” _ I never resisted, not even when he wanted a blowjob; I always gave him what we desired. I guess that makes me the kind of person that people like him want, but it’s easy to be this person when our relationship can destroy more lives than just our own if it were discovered.

* * *

 

_ 8 Months Ago _

“Are you still sore from yesterday?” His hands are slinking down my body. It makes me shiver, but he probably thinks I’m shivering from the frozen air touching my sweaty body.

“No. I feel fine.” I lied. I’m always sore, physically and mentally. Waterbending is hard enough on it’s own, so the pain that he leaves me with makes it more difficult to waterbend. I can’t let anyone know that something is wrong with me, so I hide my sluggish and strained movements which exacerbate the pain. I am mentally tired from lying to my family and Kida, but I think she suspects something is wrong. I guess she’s waiting for me to tell her, but I can never tell anyone. It’s all one giant game and I’ve been in last place since it began.

“Then let’s get started. I don’t know how much longer I can wait. I missed being with you while I was on the boat. I had dreams about you. Sometimes... you were all I could think about.”

I’m hiding my disgust in the crook of his neck as he tilts my head to trail sloppy kisses down my shoulder. His larger hands wrap around my body and rub my back, as if his touch could bring me all the comfort in the world. As if his touch could somehow make everything okay.  _ You have a wife and three kids. What are you doing?  _ I can’t ask him this question because I would need to ask myself the same thing. And I don’t think I have an answer.

* * *

 

_ Present _

The path to the door is illuminated by the light coming from inside the house. Two shadows are cast upon the ground as Kinna and Makani chase each other around the living room. Mom is probably in the kitchen fixing dinner for this special night. Meanwhile, I’m outside wishing that I was anywhere but here. I want to be trapped in the ice that surrounds me so that I can at least die with what I love. But, I can’t do that to Mom, Kinna, Makani, and Kida. Maybe I just want him to die, but I can’t do that to Mom, Kinna, and Makani.

Kinna is looking out the window and I have to hurry inside before she sees me and runs out without any warm clothes on. I take large, quick steps to the door because I know nothing will prepare me for moments to come. Waiting outside for a few minutes longer will not make him disappear. As a reach for the handle, my hands shake with the intensity of an earthquake. My hand settles on the knob, but the door doesn’t move.  _ Just open it. Smile so that they don’t know you’re hurting on the inside.  _ With a twist and a push, the scents and noises of my house flood my senses.

“Senna’s home! Senna’s home!” They exclaimed in unison.

“Hey, Kinna. Hey, Makani.” They’re climbing on me like a ladder and he’s standing by the kitchen. Now, he’s walking towards me with that seductive look in his eyes. It’s the only thing he can do to express his feelings without exposing us in front of other people. Now, he’s touching my shoulder.

“Hey, son.”

“Hey, dad.”


	4. Fatherly Love

“That was delicious, Mom.”

“Yeah. Every time I come home, your cooking tastes even better,” he announces.

“Aww, well, I’m glad you liked it. Senna, come help me wash the dishes,” she commands. 

Honestly, I’d clean the entire kitchen if it meant I didn’t have to be next to him. He doesn’t touch me under the table, he knows there’s always a chance of being caught, but our mutual secret is more than enough to make my skin itch and burn. At least Kinna and Makani are there to provide moments of relief from my own personal hell. They’re both 5 years old, twins, so they’re not old enough to begin training. So, they get to run around like wild animals all day. At dinner, they splash water at each other’s faces. Their high-pitched squeals of excitement and cute, smiling faces bring me enough joy to get through another dinner with his obtrusive figure sitting next to me.

“I’m coming, Mom.” I head to the sink and start washing plates. The circular motion is hypnotizing and I only wash two plates by the time Mom is done picking up the pots and pans.

“Why is it taking you so long! Here, take the rag and wipe off the table,” she demands.

I reach for the rag on the countertop and glance in the direction of the dining room. He’s still sitting at the table, probably watching the twins play with their toys. Any outsider would guess that he’s a normal father who loves his kids. No one would guess that he’s in a sexual relationship with his oldest.

* * *

 

_ 9 Months Ago: The First Time _

“Hey, Mom.”

“Yes, Senna.” she said sweetly.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? You may need help bringing everything home.” I hope she doesn’t go crazy over sales like she did last week. She bought 10 heads of cabbage, and we don’t even eat cabbage.

“Oh, relax. I promise I’m not gonna buy out the entire store. There’s not much I need to get. Besides, you should spend this time with Dad; he’s leaving tomorrow and won’t be back for a whole month.” Her cheery expression is fading into one of sorrow.

“Mom, it’s gonna be okay. Dad’ll be back before you know it. See you when you get back.”

“Alright, I’ll be back soon. Love you. Oh, and Honey… Don’t forget to pick up Kinna and Makani from their friend’s house in a few hours.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget.” She was out of the house before she even heard his response.

“Speaking of a few hours, that’s how long it’s gonna take her to shop for groceries.,” he quipped.

“That’d be funny if it wasn’t so true.” We’re sharing a laugh as we walk away from the door, and a moment later, we stop in the center of the living room. I hardly ever get to spend time with Dad either because he’s gone for work or Kinna and Makani drag him into playing a silly game. I’ve started drawing since the last time he left and I haven’t had the opportunity to show him what I’ve created, even if most of them look less like I was actually trying and more like I was half asleep when I drew them. I guess now would be the perfect time.

“Hey Dad, can I show you something in my room?”

“Okay… lead the way.”

We take slow steps toward the hallway; each footfall dampens the loudening silence reverberating throughout the empty house. I smile as a pass our family photos. Kinna’s radiant smile and Makani’s large, brown eyes adorn the walls making every trip down the hall a stroll down memory lane.

I push my door open to reveal my room’s underwhelming appearance. I have a bed, a desk, and some books. My drawings are stacked in a neat pile on the desk’s edge. I move to sit in the chair and begin arranging the papers.

“I have some drawings that I want to show you.”

“When did you start drawing?” His curiosity is evident.

“It’s been a few weeks. My first ones are REALLY bad.” I hand him a drawing of a penguin that looks as if it was drawn by a 6 year-old.

“They can’t be that bad… Oh… I guess they can.”

“I redrew the penguin a—”

“Wait this is supposed to be a penguin!”

“Yeah, what did you think it was?!”

“Nevermind. Just show me where you redrew it.” He laughs nervously.

“Fine. Here.”

He takes a moment to examine the paper. There’s no doubt that this one looks right. I took extra time to draw the flippers.

“Now this is a penguin!”

“Come on, Dad!”

“You know I’m just kidding.”

“Here, look at this one. It’s supposed to be an iceberg.”

“Wow, this one is great. I can see that you’re really taking your time to get the lines right. Good job.”

“Thanks.”

We both gaze at the work on my desk. None of it was spectacular, but I try my hardest to make each one realistic. Dad moves to have a seat on the bed.

“Senna, come sit next to me.” His voice is kind yet authoritative. I move from the chair and sit adjacent to him.

“There’s something I want to show you too.” He is staring into my eyes.

“What is it?” I say hesitantly.

“Senna, don’t move.” He leans in. We’re so close that I can feel his breath on my cheeks. And I jump up.

“Dad. What are you doing?!”

“Senna, just stay still.” He stands up as well.

“No, what re trying to do?!” I back away but he moves closer.

“STOP MOVING!”

“Why are tying to kiss me?!” I turn to run and leave the room, but before I can make a step, he shuts the door and stands in front of it.

“Why won’t you let me l-leave?” My voice is shaking along with the rest of my body.

“Because... I want you.” He’s quickly closing the distance between us and with one swift movement, he has me pinned to the bed.

“LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” I’m struggling against his hold, but he is much stronger than me. I have no chance of escaping. He moves my hands above my head and confines them with one of his. His other hand undoes my clothes and fondles my waist. His touch is frozen and makes me jolt in opposition.

“GET OFF OF M—” I am silenced by his mouth pressing against mine. His unrelenting force pushes my lips into my teeth. He grips my hip and hovers his face above mine, but I remain silent.

“Daddy’s gonna make you feel good.” he grinds against my leg.  “I’m gonna make you feel real good.”


	5. I'm Sorry

_ Present _

“Hey, are you coming to bed with me?” Her fatigue is noticeable as she yawns before sauntering down the hallway.

“Actually, no. I’m gonna stay up and talk with Senna for a little while. But, I’ll be there later, good night, Honey.”

“Mm-hmm.”

We both know that he doesn’t want to talk. He wants to have sex with me. And, in an hour everyone will be in deep sleep. They won’t be waking up for hours and he has his opportunity to have his way with me. He knows no one will hear us; he always makes sure that we’re silent. He says that if anyone finds out, it would be the end of our family. Mom would never speak to me again. I would never be able to see the twins. Kida would be disgusted by me. She would avoid me. And with her gone, I’d have no friends. Everyone would know what I’ve done.

Having sex with your own father. Despicable.

What would be left for me in this world? No family. No friends. No purpose. No reason to exist.

So, I stay quiet. The consequences of making sound are too great. No matter what he makes me do, I remain composed.

“Senna, let’s go to your room.” I feel like a tear may roll down my cheek, but as I stand from my cross-legged position on the couch, the feeling dissipates in favor of a dry-eyed thousand yard stare.

* * *

 

Even though my bed is the host of our unusual secret, it provides me with comfort before we begin. Its firmness reminds me of the ice. The cool sheets remind me of the water. Every second, my fingers dig deeper into their wrinkles in hopes that they will actually turn into water so that I can float away from him. But, there is no desire, wish, nor dream strong enough to let me escape the reality of what I’m about to do.

The door is gently closed and all but one light is turned off. The dimmed lighting hides our expressions from each other, but I can sense his eagerness in the way he takes off his clothes. Within seconds, he his completely naked with his shirt on the back of the chair and his pants in a puddle on the floor. A few quiet step later and he is standing above me. For a brief moment, our eyes meet as he settles down beside me, one hand on my stomach and one on my back. Gently, his fingers glide over my muscles, he pauses when he reaches my chest. A signal for me to lift my arms so he can remove my shirt.

He discards it on the floor and with the hand that was on my back, he grabs my shoulder and pulls me to the mattress. That same hand is used to caress my thigh and massage my ass. His body radiates passionate heat as it looms over me and the chilly South Pole air turns hot and steamy.

His patience is lost and he quickly slips off my pants. In a fluid motion, he kneels on the floor to grab the oil underneath the bed. The chilly air takes his place surrounding my body causing me to shiver. When he stands, I can see the outline of his erection slick with oil, his lust-filled eyes are glaring at his palm and fingertips which are equally covered.

He glances at me and his eyes command me to move. _Spread your legs, Senna_. Before I can fully part them, his fingers are playing with my hole. He gets straight to the point and enters his middle finger. His mouth swallows my moan. His other hand brushes my cheek and the tear that I held on to earlier comes spilling down my face.

* * *

 

“Good job, Senna,” he murmurs just before he kisses my lips and departs down the hallway. Having been dressed moments after he finished, he wasted no time in getting to his sleeping wife. I still lie on the bed, unclothed and unmoved from the moment he pulled out.

What have I done? I had sex with my own father. I let him use me.

...

But, it’s not like I could’ve said no.

...

I’m sorry, Mom. Please don’t hate me.


End file.
